


WNBA AUs

by flickawhip



Category: Women's Basketball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Exactly how it sounds.AU as heck probably.





	1. General Note

All AUs are just for fun. 

Couples will be tagged in the titles.


	2. Elena/Sue, Elena/Erin (hinted)

Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 5:26 PM  
Delaware University's Elena Delle Donne played for the WNBA's Chicago Sky and then was traded to Washington Mystics, both she had done well. Finally it was All-Star week with East playing West, Elena playing for the East Team, the game held in Chicago. At 6'5 she towered over most players and had a wide block range. One week before she was in Washington practicing and couldn't execute some of her shots and was worried cause she was chosen to represent her team, but still got some good Defense in, some Lay Ups and a few Dunks, but none of her long range shots fell. Afterwards she was collecting her stuff when she was approached by FOX reporter Erin Andrews for an interview* "hey Erin, sure i can take some time for a few questions" she smiled wearing red and blue practice clothes, long blonde hair pulled into a bun "wanna come to my locker real quick?" said as she wiped off her face with a towel(edited)  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 5:33 PM  
"The rumours will fly." Erin smirked, rolling her eyes a little. "You think you can handle rumours?"  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 5:35 PM  
Elena smiled softly "are you prepared for that?" she laughed sitting to take off her shoes while talking  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 5:36 PM  
"Well, I already got dumped." Erin shrugged. "Might as well risk it... no touching though."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 5:38 PM  
"sorry to hear that..and don't worry i know my boundaries" she said as she removed her socks, she was tall and had big feet, going through her locker as she stood, wearing a sports bra under her shirt  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 5:39 PM  
"So, how do you want to do this, professionally or just relaxed?"  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 5:39 PM  
"relaxed works, i need to chill after this horrible practice"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 5:41 PM  
"Rough one tonight huh?" Erin asked sympathetically, checking her list of questions then sighing. "Alright, let's start nice and easy... what's next for you and your team?"  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 5:43 PM  
"yeah and i have to be on point this weekend" she sighed "well...2nd half of the season we need to hustle, get our shots off and prepare for the Playoffs, we lost last year in the Semi's*  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 5:45 PM  
"You think you girls are ready to win this year?" Erin asked somewhat confidently.  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 5:48 PM  
Elena nodded not thinking and sliding down her shorts "I have been a team leader and preparing them, even the rookies enjoy learning my pointers and are really succeeding"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 5:49 PM  
"I bet they..." Erin's words trailed off as she looked up, choking a little and bolting, leaving behind her notepad and pen. "I... gotta go."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 5:50 PM  
"hmm?" noticing Erin left her pen "hey you...left your..." looking down and letting her hair fall as she prepared to shower  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 5:51 PM  
Erin had sank down the wall outside with a soft whine of confusion. "Oh my god."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 5:52 PM  
Elena walked out wearing shorts and a shirt finding Erin "hey...sorry bout earlier didn't mean to freak you out" offering her the notepad and pen  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 5:54 PM  
"Thanks..." Erin murmured, accepting the notepad and pen. "It's okay I just.... I'm not as brave as you El, I never was." She rose slowly, kissing Elena's cheek. "Break a leg out there.... I'll see you later champ."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 5:55 PM  
"i know the feeling...i was freaked out at first coming out and am still scared of people finding out about..." she paused leaning down for the kiss to hug her friend "hey thanks...Erin?"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 5:56 PM  
"Yeah El?" Erin paused, having walked away a little.  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 5:56 PM  
Elena watched Erin "would you like to...maybe give me a hand?" hoping that didn't sound weird  
"i know you're not gay..just a friend helping a friend?"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:02 PM  
"I'm sorry El... I'm really... I...." Erin froze then emitted a soft whine of confusion. "I really have to go." She had bolted a second time, pausing to glance back one last time, barely hiding her confusion, interest and nerves.  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 6:03 PM  
Elena stared leaning on the wall with arms crossed "i won't keep you long...everyone left and i...really can't do this myself"  
she walked to her friend looking down a bit "trust me?"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:06 PM  
"I can't... El... I really can't." Erin spoke softly, almost embarrassed. "Can't you just... wait? It's only a couple days before you have a shot at some wnba fangirl..."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 6:07 PM  
"i could wait..but...they're nowhere near you...you're beautiful, smart, amazing smile...come on it'll take a lil while then you can leave"  
Elena smiled "sexiest Fox reporter...they pay you cause you're perfect"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:10 PM  
Erin had blushed, sighing softly. "I really can't..." She paused, then sighed, almost whispering the words. "El... I'm a virgin, alright? I can't just... sleep with you. Not even for a friend." She had left properly this time, the shame bright in her eyes even as she drove away. (And time skip?)  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 6:11 PM  
(sure)  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:13 PM  
(Incoming)  
Sue Bird had smiled, walking over to Elena having finished interviews with her team and Erin, leaving Erin watching her as she moved to stroke Elena's arm a little. "Hey Elena... you alright?"

________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 6:15 PM  
"yeah hey Sue, i'm ok" she smiled hugging her friend "how was the flight?"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:17 PM  
"Long... and boring." Sue laughed. "Kinda like watching blondie over there pretend she's not slightly afraid of you..." She spoke softly. "She really run off on you again?"  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 6:19 PM  
"yeah i know that too well..." Elena laughed smiling big "girl she ran in heels like damn, come play for us" she nodded as they talked "missed you since our trip to Seattle, that was a good game"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:22 PM  
"It was... even if I missed rubbing up on you, horny beast." Sue smirked, lightly smacking Elena's ass.  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 6:23 PM  
laughing again playfully pushing Sue "you got me all excited for a minute then nailed a 3 on one of my girls, like seriously?"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:24 PM  
"Had to be done Els..." Sue laughed. "How about I make up for it tonight... alone?"  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 6:25 PM  
"your shot was awesome though, like pop in it goes" Elena slipped her arm around her friend kissing her forehead "think you can handle a few inches?"  
she admitted "cause...i really like you Sue Bird"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:27 PM  
"I'm sure I could handle you." Sue smirked, kissing Elena's chin gently. "I really like you too El, in so many ways..."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 6:30 PM  
Elena smiled big kissing her friend, big hands on that cute ass "mmm it shows..you wanna play that D" trying not to laugh and wanting to hear Sue's giggle  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:33 PM  
Sue laughed softly. "Like you don't want that D in my A?" She teased. "C'mon... I'll help you forget her."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 6:34 PM  
Elena laughed aswell "yes! a Sue laugh..woo!" she smiled big "girl i have good Offense to handle that A" walking with her friend, pinching her ass  
"i swear you're more gay than me"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:36 PM  
"Maybe I am... for you." Sue teased, letting them into her hotel room with a smirk. "It's been a while since anyone even wanted to touch me..."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 6:37 PM  
"i am going gay on that ass" concerned "shocking cause you're cute baby" Elena said while slipping off shoes and socks then undressing, her long 12 inch cock semi-hard  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:38 PM  
"Ass, pussy.... whatever you want." Sue smiled, undressing confidently, moving closer to Elena to kiss her, stroking her cock lightly. "But first I want to taste you..."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 6:39 PM  
kissing back excited "all the options....mouth? hell yeah girl" Elena stood infront of Sue moaning "mmm look how hot you look"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:41 PM  
Sue smirked, slipping to her knees to suck on Elena's cock, moaning softly.  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 6:42 PM  
she moaned closing her eyes, her 12 inches went hard fast being stroked and now suckled on "oh shit baby" she said playing with Sue's ponytail  
"it's so thick and long huh? big head" Elena bit her lip watching  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:21 PM  
"Mmm, tastes good too." Sue smiled up at Elena.  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 10:24 PM  
Elena smiled back "I wouldn't know but thanks" she teased sitting on the bed and laying back getting comfy "big bed for a big girl and her sexy friend"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:37 PM  
"Her sexy, dripping wet, friend." Sue teased following Elena onto the bed to kiss her softly but fiercely. "You want to.... be ridden?"  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 10:38 PM  
Elena's big hand reached under Sue to feel "damn you are soaked" kissing back holding her girl with the other arm "mmm yeah I want this"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:40 PM  
"Mmm, you always did make me wet." Sue admitted, riding Elena's fingers a little. "You ready for me to mount you?"  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 10:42 PM  
"well you got all nice and hard" Elena whispered kissing on Sue's neck and chest as she fingered her girl "yes I am"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:44 PM  
Sue smiled, kissing Elena and moving to slowly mount her friend, her lover, moaning out loud as she sank down over her. "Mmmm, god babe, so big."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 10:46 PM  
she kissed back moaning as her thick cock slipped in slowly "tried to warn you I'd be scoring at the buzzer" Elena smirked holding Sue's ass "I love older chicks"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:51 PM  
"Older and more experienced I guess?" Sue teased.  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 10:52 PM  
"I can work this dick" laughing and slowly thrusting  
"I needed some pussy so bad, so much stress"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:54 PM  
Sue laughed softly, kissing Elena softly. "Well, tell you what.... you get me good I'll marry you, deal?"  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 10:56 PM  
Elena kissed back as her eyes widened, rolling ontop and started going at a good faster pace  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:59 PM  
Sue giggled and moaned softly. "Mmmm, just like that sexy girl."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 11:00 PM  
Elena stared with her forehead against Sue's "i'm winning this one, hold on tight, while I shoot a few shots"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:01 PM  
Sue smirked, widening her legs. "Shoot away baby. I'm all yours."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 11:01 PM  
her tongue slipped out licking at Sue's lips, upping the pace a little, driving deeper  
"mmmm fuck i'm a lucky woman"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:02 PM  
Sue moaned softly. "Mmm, we both are." She spoke softly even as she moaned, driving herself down onto Elena's cock harder. "You can go harder babe, I won't break."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 11:04 PM  
Elena laughed softly "I just wanna enjoy is all Sue" sucking on one of her girl's nipples hard as she gave all she had  
"my tongue is long, imagine the pleasure" showing it off as she bathed Sue's tits  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:15 PM  
"Mmm, maybe you can show me later..." Sue purred. "Or... keep doing that... feels so good."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 11:16 PM  
Elena smiled "i'd love to" flicking at her nipples more as she drilled her girl "so you'd marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:23 PM  
"Mmm, yeah I would." Sue agreed softly. "You feel so good."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 11:26 PM  
"you too" Elena moaned deep kissing Sue and cumming hard  
"i'd marry you too babe"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:43 PM  
Sue soon also came. "So... marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
Elena pulled out slowly and teared up "yes babe...a big yes" she smiled kissing her wifey  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:46 PM  
Sue smiled, kissing Elena softly. "So... we can be official?"  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 11:47 PM  
"of course, and you can take my last name, love you so much always have" laying back and cuddling  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:55 PM  
"Sue Donne... sounds perfect." Sue smiled, kissing her neck softly.  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Yesterday at 11:56 PM  
"Sue Delle Donne sounds beautiful" she smiled big moaning, toes curled "ahh my weak spot babe"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
"Mmm... So... you interested in a round two or... should we nap?"  
________________________________________  
February 17, 2019  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Today at 12:00 AM  
"I could use a good hand job since you love my cock so much beautiful" she smiled staring  
"long flight so we could sleep"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Today at 12:06 AM  
"So... rub you off and sleep when we fly home, right?"  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Today at 12:07 AM  
"mmhmm" she answered nuzzling Sue's neck  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Today at 12:08 AM  
Sue smiled, moving to slowly stroke Elena's dick. "So where do we want to get married?"  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Today at 12:09 AM  
"Hawaii" Elena moaned rubbing her wifey's pussy gently  
"matching white dresses"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Today at 12:10 AM  
"You'll be so beautiful." Sue smiled, kissing Elena's neck as she upped her pace a little.  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Today at 12:11 AM  
"you too" Elena hugged Sue loving the kisses "drive me crazy babe" dick throbbing, her big feet playing with Sue's, fingering that pussy  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Today at 12:15 AM  
Sue moaned softly. "Mmm, keep that up I'll be cumming again real fast."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Today at 12:16 AM  
she laughed "lets 69, i'll finish you off then we can crash out"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Today at 12:17 AM  
Sue smiled, quickly agreeing. "You wanna flip or am I?"  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Today at 12:17 AM  
"I can do top if my dick lets me, you might have to arch your head back" said as she got on top while fingering and licking her wife's clitty(edited)  
"don't get jealous while I make out with these pretty lips"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Today at 12:25 AM  
Sue moaned softly, sucking hungrily. "Mmm,.... please do."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Today at 12:26 AM  
Elena moaned fucking Sue's mouth "ahh yes that mouth" licking deep and sucking those pussy lips  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Today at 12:27 AM  
Sue moaned and soon came, sucking hard to get Elena off.  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Today at 12:28 AM  
Elena came undone aswell lapping up her wife's juices  
"damn I will pitch a tent tonight" she laughed laying down.


	3. Elena Delle Donne/Sue Bird Part 2

Elena Delle-DonneYesterday at 9:30 PM  
Elena and Sue waited till after the season to plan their wedding day and it was soon here. Elena wore a beautiful long white gown and had a few of her teammates including friends's Brittney Griner and Candace Parker, who were drafted the same year as her. "i'm not nervous just happy" Elena smiled taking her final Bridal photos before she walked the aisle to marry Sue(edited)  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdYesterday at 9:39 PM  
Sue had been quiet as she waited to walk and marry her fiancee, she had called on Diana Taurasi and Breanna Stewart to be her maids as she walked. She was smiling shyly as she waited for Elena to be in place.  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneYesterday at 9:45 PM  
Elena smiled big holding her Bouquet, walked by her Maids and teared up seeing Sue standing there "hey babe" offering her arm as she got close  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdYesterday at 9:48 PM  
"Hi beautiful." Sue smiled, taking her arm. The ceremony had begun soon after, Sue smiling as she took her vows. "I do."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneYesterday at 9:49 PM  
Elena took hers smiling again "I Do"  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdYesterday at 9:57 PM  
Sue had grinned at 'You may now kiss the bride', moving to kiss Elena sweetly. "I love you."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneYesterday at 10:00 PM  
"hell yeah" laughing as she leaned down to kiss Sue "I love you too" big grin as she tossed the bouquet, seeing Diana catch it "haha"  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdYesterday at 10:09 PM  
"Ooh, Diana gotta find her a girlfriend." Sue laughed.  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneYesterday at 10:15 PM  
Elena smiled hugging Diana "get ya pussy girly" knowing Diana was shemale "I got my cutie" smiling at her wife as music started  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdYesterday at 10:15 PM  
Sue smiled, hugging her friend. "Ready to go home Ellie?"  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneYesterday at 10:17 PM  
"yeah i am, long day, I just wanna go lay with my wife" Diana smiled "get that pussy girl!" Elena laughed  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdYesterday at 10:22 PM  
"Oh, she will." Sue teased, leading Elena away.  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneYesterday at 10:24 PM  
Elena followed laughing again "I will?" smirking and stealing kisses as they got into the Limo "heard Diana has a crush on Breanna"  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdYesterday at 10:26 PM  
"She should ask her out." Sue smiled, settling with her wife and letting the limo drive away.  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneYesterday at 10:27 PM  
"I told her that" smiling and kissing Sue, excited to get home  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdYesterday at 10:30 PM  
"You think they'll hook up tonight?" Sue asked with a smile, kissing her wife.  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneYesterday at 10:31 PM  
"hope so, Diana's been asking me about Bre, what has Bre said about her?" rubbing her thumb over her wife's fingers loving their wedding bands  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdYesterday at 10:32 PM  
"She loves how she doesn't have to almost snap herself in half to talk to her since there's only '4 in it between them..." Sue paused then added. "and her long fingers."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneYesterday at 10:33 PM  
"oh yeah cause you have to reach for a kiss" Elena said wiggling her long fingers "minus having a long dick these come in pretty handy"  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdYesterday at 10:34 PM  
"Or climb you." Sue laughed. "It's nice to have options when you can't handle the dick..."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneYesterday at 10:37 PM  
"oh yeah my little Monkey" Elena laughed and nodded "you handle balls pretty good" teasing  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdYesterday at 10:45 PM  
"I do my best." Sue laughed. "Unless I faint I'm usually fine."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneYesterday at 10:50 PM  
"like the one time you squeaked and passed out? I said sorry I was so good" Elena kissed on Sue's neck, the Limo stopped at their house "but yeah you had me worried during that game babe"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdYesterday at 10:57 PM  
"It was way too warm." Sue murmured, getting out the limo and holding a hand out to Elena. "Maybe we need to make a deal that we keep a minifridge full of water at the bedside?"  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneYesterday at 10:59 PM  
"I know this weather is ridiculous" Elena stepped out looked around holding hands with Sue "smell that Sue?" she agreed "good idea"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdYesterday at 11:01 PM  
"Smells like home..." Sue smiled, leading Elena inside. "We already have the fridge in there... empty."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneYesterday at 11:02 PM  
"and Marriage" following Sue inside "we need to go shopping anyway" Elena smiled kissing her wife  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdYesterday at 11:08 PM  
"Tomorrow... for tonight let's just try not to get too wild."  
Sue was smiling as she kissed her wife. "Or do get wild and just be ready to spray water at me again."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneYesterday at 11:09 PM  
"hey I just lay back and let you ride" laughing and teasing "love when you get all wet" Elena smirked whispering in Sue's ear  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdYesterday at 11:16 PM  
"Mmm, well why don't we find a room and see if you can't make me wet?"  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneYesterday at 11:18 PM  
Elena took Sue to the bedroom, undressing and slipping her heels off then let her hair down "can you get any more beautiful Sue?" as she laid down stroking her cock a bit  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdYesterday at 11:18 PM  
"Mmmm, I don't think so... can you?" Sue was smiling as she undressed, moving to settle with her wife.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneYesterday at 11:21 PM  
"same" blushing and kissing her wife, now fully erect "mmm help me?" as she slipped her fingers into Sue's pussy "damn i have a long dick, Diana's pretty long too"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdYesterday at 11:39 PM  
Sue smiled, gently stroking Sue's dick, moaning softly as she spread her legs for Elena. "Nice and long... well, yours is... don't really look at Diana that way."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneYesterday at 11:42 PM  
"hope not" laughing and kissing her wife, slowly sliding in and getting ontop "mmm waited two days for you, missed you"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdYesterday at 11:45 PM  
Sue smiled, kissing Elena sweetly. "I missed you too baby, but now we can make our own family... forever."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneYesterday at 11:48 PM  
"mmm yeah I promised we'd make a little team" Elena smiled into the kiss, upping her pace "damn excited huh?" kissing deeper  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdYesterday at 11:58 PM  
"Mmm, you know I am." Sue smiled, moaning softly.  
________________________________________  
July 20, 2019  
Elena Delle-DonneToday at 12:01 AM  
"mmm you and these cute boobs" Elena softly sucked one  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdToday at 12:04 AM  
"Mmm, all for you." Sue smiled, moaning softly again.  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneToday at 12:06 AM  
wiggling her tongue, sucking hard and being gentle, breathing heavy as she kneeled up holding Sue's ankles, Elena smirked "peek a boo"  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdToday at 12:06 AM  
"Mmm, Hi sexy." Sue smiled.  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneToday at 12:07 AM  
Elena smiled back softly licking up the soles, knowing Sue was ticklish  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdToday at 12:08 AM  
Sue giggled softly. "Mmmph, tease."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneToday at 12:12 AM  
laughing and licking between Sue's long toes "big sexy feet...i'm sad that you and Bre have to miss the season"  
pulling out "babe feel how warm your pussy is" offering her cock  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdToday at 12:14 AM  
"At least I have my girl now." Sue murmured, leaning to lick her wife's cock. "Mmm, warm and sweet huh?"  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneToday at 12:15 AM  
"mmm yes you do, i'm here for you my love" Elena smiled big laying back letting Sue suck her  
"yes you are very sweet like honey"  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdToday at 12:19 AM  
Sue smiled, sucking a little more. "Mmm, tell me when you're ready to dive back in."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneToday at 12:20 AM  
"mmm i will...damn that sexy mouth" playing with her wife's hair as she stretched out, her feet were also ticklish  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdToday at 12:22 AM  
Sue smiled, upping her pace a little more.  
She soon moved to tickle Elena's feet gently.  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneToday at 12:23 AM  
"Sue!" laughing and arching  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdToday at 12:24 AM  
"Mmm, you're so cute when you laugh."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneToday at 12:25 AM  
"you're cute when you smile" sticking her long tongue staring  
"love you" tickling Sue's chin  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdToday at 12:26 AM  
"Love you too." Sue smiled, kissing her wife gently.  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneToday at 12:28 AM  
Elena kissed back sliding back in holding her wife, thrusting  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdToday at 12:29 AM  
Sue moaned softly, riding each thrust, slowly getting closer to release.  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneToday at 12:30 AM  
"you ok?" Elena hugging her wife close as she pushed more  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdToday at 12:30 AM  
"So good babe, just don't stop..." Sue promised, soon cumming hard.  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneToday at 12:31 AM  
"ok" she smiled kissing on Sue's neck and chest, soon cumming aswell  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdToday at 12:36 AM  
Sue smiled, kissing her gently.  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneToday at 12:37 AM  
Elena kissed back smiling again  
"love you Mommy to be"  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdToday at 12:40 AM  
"Good use of an off-season, raising babies."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle-DonneToday at 12:41 AM  
"I know and finally married Sue" she slowly pulled out  
________________________________________  
Sue BirdToday at 12:41 AM  
Sue smiled. "I love you Elena Bird-Donne."  
________________________________________  
NEW MESSAGES  
Elena Delle-DonneToday at 12:42 AM  
"I love you Sue Bird-Donne" smiling big and kissing her wife.


End file.
